1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of configuring a Secondary Node (SN) and reporting in Dual Connectivity (DC).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A new radio (NR) system, developed recently in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), is regarded as a NR interface and radio network architecture that provides a high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage.